A Super Disguise
__NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Distract the paparazzi at LAX for Kendall and Kylie|location = LAX|rewards = +30 +60|previous = A Funny Favor|following = Kendall's Coat Test 1. A Posh Look 2. A Rock Look}}You and Emily Sun are disguised as Kendall and Kylie to help the Jenner sisters sneak in to LAX without being noticed by the paparazzi... Dialogue Emily & You= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! OMG, we look so ridiculous disguised like Kendall and Kylie...|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' RIGHT?! '''2 What? I look totes fabulous!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 2''' (Y/N), you can't look anything BUT fab! Haha! '''1&'2' I can't lie though, Kendall's clothes look pretty great on me. Still though... I can't believe they wanted us to do this... or that I said yes, haha. Then again, I was in the middle of a date with a stage four clinger when Kylie texted me, so I was ready to take any excuse to split!|Your Dialogue #2 = You have the worst dates...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = You're telling me? Last week I went out with a guy who couldn't stop talking about his magical card game collection or something... He was so boring, he totally caught me datenapping during the appetizers. We both knew the date was over then and there... Ah well, at least I'm not dating (Rival)! Poor Perry. He really needs to quit her/him. Anyway, do you think these Kendall and Kylie disguised will actually work and fool the paparazzi? I mean, how dumb could they be?|Your Dialogue #3 = No idea... There's no way...|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Kendall! Kylie! Over here, can you pose for a picture! C'mon! Pose for a quick picture! Please? Kendall! Kylie! Just one PICTURE! OKAY maybe two... or three...|Your Dialogue #4 = (Hide your face.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Well I guess that answers the question about the disguises working!|Your Dialogue #5 = You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe it's working...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I know, right? UGH! Wow, they are PUSHY!|Your Dialogue #6 = Just avoid them!|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Hopefully Kendall and Kylie are using this opportunity to sneak to their plane right now!|Your Dialogue #7 = They better be!|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Kendall! What do you think about the rumor that you'll be modeling for PlayBabe Magazine? Let's get a reaction shot? Just a quick picture! Kylie, is it true you spent a fortune on diamond studded grillz? Flash us a blingy smile!|Your Dialogue #8 = (Stay disguised.)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = C'mon girls, just one photo! Don't be so rude! It's rude to ignore your fans! We adore you, and this is how you treat us?|Your Dialogue #9 = (Ignore paparazzi.)|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = C'mon girls, just ONE GOOD PICTURE! This new camera won't pay for itself!|Your Dialogue #10 = (Roll eyes.)|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = WOW, this is ANNOYING! But I have some good news! I just got a text from Kylie. She and Kendall managed to sneak into the airport undetected, thanks to us!|Your Dialogue #11 = a''' It worked! '''b (High five Emily.)|Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = a''' Totally! '''a&'b' Let's get rid of these disguises!|Your Dialogue #12 = Oh, FINALLY!|Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = I can't wait to see the look on the paparazzo's face when we reveal that we aren't really Kendall and Kylie. Let's get these disguises off!|Your Dialogue #13 = (Remove your Kylie disguise.)|Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = What the -- what's going on? What just happened here?! YOU'RE NOT KENDALL AND KYLIE JENNER!|Your Dialogue #14 = Well DUH!|Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = You totally fooled me! You know, I'd be pretty damn angry, but you're, like, pretty good looking people... Pictures of you might actually be worth something some day! Who ARE you? Mind if I take a few pictures? Oh, that was a good one!|Your Dialogue #15 = (Pose for pictures.) Get away from me...|Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = Haha, that was pretty fun. I guess I better get going, I have a big photo shoot to do. I'm modeling Angelo Gatti's latest collection!|Your Dialogue #16 = Cool!|Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = It's SO cool. Just between us, I think Angelo might have a little thing for me... Oh, to dream... A young model and her brilliant, brooding fashion designer, in love. That would be something! Certainly better than the guys I keep dating... Anyway, I guess you're heading to catch up with Kendall and Kylie? Kendall mentioned you were helping her test out a new coat she designed. Hope you guys have a great time at the ski resort in Wyoming!|Your Dialogue #17 = Thanks Emily! Take care!}} |-| Tweet= |-| Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hey! I've been in contact with Luna Moon Clothing - they make laid-back, casual wear.|Your Dialogue #1 = Hm...|Dialogue #2 = They want YOU to be the spokesperson of their next line, but they want to make sure you're a good brand fit. You have a chance to prove it by picking your next project carefully.|Your Dialogue #2 = Oh... :s|Dialogue #3 = You can do an appearance at the posh Zodiac in Hollywood, or attend a rock concert in Malibu...|Your Dialogue #3 = 1. Zodiac event. 2. Rock concert.|Dialogue #4 = 1. 2. Okay! I'll text you when it starts.|Your Dialogue #4 = Thanks.}} Category:Goals